"Virus Virality"
'''"Virus Virality" '''is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Radio League. It is a two part episode. It revolves around a new enemy uploading a virus into Friction. Sypnosis The Radio League had just finished up a session in the Biodome Training Simulator on Radio Island when a mysterious figure walks in claiming to be Mike, returning early from a conference with The President. He is wearing a mask. When prompted to take off the mask, the figure replies with a variety of excuses, making Ivan resort to ripping the mask off his face. The figure is not Mike; its face is an amalgam of gears and artificial flesh. The figure reveals himself to be Destroy Bot, the first in a line of Destrobots created by Dr. Solstice and Dr. Inferno. Friction says that it is impossible, all of their technology was lost in an explosion that wiped out the Half-Androids. Destroy Bot laughs and claims they have bases all over. He then proceeds to subdue the entire Radio League in a fight. Friction is surprised at Destroy Bot's power but is able to restrain Destroy Bot with the help of Ivan. Friction then takes Destroy Bot to a holding cell where he will stay until the US Government comes next to imprison. During this time, due to Friction holding him, Destroy Bot is able to upload a virus into Friction's mainframe. When Mike returns, the Radio League shows him the footage of the fight with Destroy Bot as well as the part about Solstice and Inferno. Mike says that as long as Solstice and Inferno are currently not an immediate threat, they have other fish to fry. He compliments the Radio League on a job well done and they go to the eating area to have a snack. Friction begins to vibrate violently during the meal and suddenly shuts off. The Radio League quickly takes him to Madison's lab where she diagnoses the problem. She says that Friction was given an external virus through physical contact with a dangerous machine, but has no idea when that could have happened, as Friction is always careful. Nathan points out it could've been during Friction's restraining of Destroy Bot, and they go back and check the security footage. Sure enough, they get a clear shot of the upload. Mike and Ivan head to Destroy Bot's cell where they threaten him into telling them about the virus. He explains that it is a corruption virus working on taking over Friction's hard drive, and he doesn't know how to stop it. Mike and Ivan rush back to Madison and tell her. She extracts Friction's hard drive and observes it. She can see the corruption spreading, and says that the only way to exterminate it is to zap it with two gigawatts of electrical force, and she doesn't have electrical guns that big enough. Nathan and Ivan are quick to come up with a solution; they rip the wires from the Island power generator and connect them to an electrical gun router. Everyone puts on protective vests and Mike blasts the hard drive with the electrical gun, eliminating the virus. In the process, he short-circuits the entire Island, so Madison switches to backup. They reinsert the drive back into Friction who regains conciousness. After explaining the ordeal to him, Friction looks at the virus himself. He realizes that it is self-replicating, and he will always have a piece of the virus in him. Madison points out that the virus is too small to cause any damage, which Friction agrees with. Mike addresses the League with a speech on never letting your guard down and tells them they need to start being more careful. Trivia * The episode is preceded by "Puppet of Evil" and followed by "Power Battle".